Duo e Heero em:
by Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy
Summary: Duo e Heero em: Sozinho eu não consigo 1x2


Duo e Heero em:

Sozinho eu não consigo!

- Hee-chan! Hee-chan! – Duo vem correndo na direção do amigo que brincava contente com o seu caminhãozinho na areia.

- Hn. Que é, Duo, porque você está gritando? – "_Ainda por cima me chamando por esse apelido horroroso"._

- É que... É que... Bem eu tenho que ir até a casa da Une, mas eu to com muito medo.

- Ora! Medo de que? Até que a Une não é tão horrorosa assim. – Heero dá por encerrado a conversa se virando para recomeçar a brincar.

- Bem não é isso, Hee-chan! É que estou com medo do caminho pra chegar até lá.

- Mas é fácil, Duo! Você pega o caminho que leva até a floresta, segue até o final e depois do barranco, enfim a casa da Une.

- Mas é exatamente disso que eu estou falando! Como você acha que eu vou atravessar a ponte? – a mão gordinha de Duo aponta para uma ponte que liga um bairro de outro.

- Ora, é muito fácil... Eu atravesso todos os dias

- Mas é que você está acostumado... – Duo olha com aquele olhar, olhinhos rasos de lágrimas com biquinho, que desarma completamente o garoto.

- Ok, Duo eu te ajudo a atravessar. – pequeninas mãos seguram outras pequeninas mãos e juntos atravessam a assustadora ponte.

Ao chegar na margem Heero se vê agarrado por bracinhos, cheios de gratidão. Heero tem as bochechas vermelhinhas.

- Brigado Hee-chan – e segurando o rosto do amigo próximo ao seu diz – Sem você eu não conseguiria. – e saltitando contente começa a andar na direção da casa de Une.

Heero, ainda vermelhinho balança a cabeça "_Baka"_ e retorna de onde veio. Ao colocar os pés na ponte escuta:

- Hee-chan! – Duo correndo segura sua mãos

- Que foi agora, Duo?

- É que eu não consegui subir no barranco – com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas aponta para o joelhinho machucado.

Heero olha pra cima e suspira, não tinha defesa contra esses olhos

- Ta bom, Duo eu ajudo você a subir – segurando as mãos de Duo sobe com ele, tentando fazer com que Duo não escorregasse e caísse. Ao chegar ao topo é novamente abraçado por Duo, demonstrando sua gratidão.

- Obrigadão, Hee-chan – vai saltitando feliz em direção a floreta.

Heero olha para o amigo saltitando feliz, ainda vermelho, vira-se para descer o barranco, mas mal deu um passo e a voz do menino trançado chega ao seu ouvidos:

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooooooooooo! - pula no pescoço do menino quase o derrubando.

- Credo Duo, o que foi agora? – diz tentando fazer o amigo se soltar de seu pescoço.

- To com medo de atravessar a floresta...ta escuro, e se tiver aranhas? – Duo funga no pescoço do amigo.

- Que aranhas o que. O máximo que poderá ter é uns gafanhotos e coelhos

- Mas eu to com medo... – novamente os olhinhos destruidores de resistência.

- Ok, eu te levo_...- "e protejo você_" – e a passando os braços em volta dos ombros do pequeno, Heero conduz Duo até o final da pequena floresta.

- Está vendo como foi fácil, Duo? – pergunta chegando ao fim da floresta.

- É... – Duo olha pra frente e vê o riacho.

- Bom vou indo, porque larguei meu caminhãozinho lá na areia...

- Hee... – escuta seu nome ser dito em tom manhoso –

- Que foi? – desistindo de voltar ao caminhão...

- Me ajuda atravessar o rio? Tenho medo ...

- Medo de que? – impaciente reclama "_até que está sendo gostoso ajudar você Duo..."._

- Pode ter jacaré, piranhas, bicho... – e como de praxe, novamente os olhinhos suplicantes e o famoso bico.

- Tudo bem... – vai até o amiguinho, pega-o no colo e atravessa o rio, que era rasinho.

- A casa da Une é logo ali, acho que não terá problemas para chegar até lá – Heero retorna por onde veio, envergonhado.

- Ok, Heero e obrigado – ao virar-se todo feliz, tropeça em uma pedra dando um gritinho de dor, que não passou despercebido por Heero.

Ajoelhando em frente ao amigo, assustado:

- Que aconteceu, você está bem, Duo?

- Eu... tropecei nessa pedra e torci meu tornozelo...- suspira, uma lágrima de dor caindo pela face direita de Duo.

- Olha eu vou te levar até a casa da Une ai você pede para ela colocar gelo, ta bom?

- Snif... ta... – segura no pescoço do amigo e um pequeno sorriso de vitória surge, claro, sem que o outro perceba.

Heero anda com Duo no colo até a varanda de Une, coloca Duo sentando no balanço e aperta a campainha. A menina atende surpresa:

- Heero?

- Oi Une, olha... eu trouxe o Duo, porque ele torceu o pé. Pede pra sua mãe um pouco de gelo pra ele por em cima do machucado, ta? – sem esperar pela reposta Heero dá as costas e começa a ir embora.

- Heero? – Duo chama.

Olha pra trás, curioso.

- Obigado... – Duo dá um sorriso encantador que deixa Heero vermelhinho e começando a correr de volta. Com um sorriso nos lábios.

Na varanda...

Duo observa Heero correr e suspira...

- Duo? – chama Une que retornou com o gelo, que Heero pediu.

- Que?

- Porque o Heero te trouxe?

- Sabe o que é? – Duo responde lembrando do percurso até a casa de Une: "_Heero segurando suas mãos; Heero segurando ele no colo por duas vezes, Heero o abraçando..."_ suspira e sorri.

- Não sei, o que é? – pergunta Une inocente.

- É que você não sabe o quanto é bom, de vez em quando... – Duo gargalha, diante da cara de 'essa eu não entendi' da amiga.

- Eu heim... Essa eu não entendi – e apontando pra tela – você entendeu?

Fim...

Na fic, Heero tem dez anos e Duo sete. XD

Medo particular de aranhas... credo +.+"

É bigado mesmo... meu primo fala assim e eu acho muito kawai .

Mais um fic... hehehehehe... deixe reviews, emails, criticas, sugestões o que quiserem

Bjinhus


End file.
